Learn Fly Adapt
by Athazaora
Summary: A new task for a revived Archangel leads to a new species- the Halfa. Gen/family fic with a plot.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer for all writing:  
****I do not own Danny Phantom, Supernatural or anything recognizable.**

**Prologue**

There was a somewhat important thought in the remains of Gabriel's mind.

_'Can an angel survive without its wings?'_

_Perhaps a sensible rearrangement of that question would be; 'Is an angel an angel without its wings?' however, Gabriel was dying and so he didn't particularly care about the concerns of sentence structure._

_His meaning, however, was completely relevant as he felt his wings – his first pair of wings, that is – lie gently on the floor as his strength, or more appropriately grace, failed him. And as his grace withdrew from his wings they switched to a different reality and burned hot, though still invisible, and it made charcoal-like patterns on the wooden floor. If someone was to turn him over, they would find similar patterns on the floor that was beneath him where his other wings had been folded behind on his back._

_Unsurprisingly, dying hurts, for a human, for a demon, for an angel or archangel. He had heard – or rather seen from above – that dying was usually quite quick, if you were stabbed, so as he felt his conscious settle – if that was any way to describe it – he wondered if this was normal when an angel was killed. It isn't as if they have anywhere to go; hell and heaven was made for his Father's favourite creations, and purgatory for the things that went wrong with the other creations, or for anything that Eve had made, generally. But there wasn't anything known about where angels go when they die, because God tried to make them immortal. However, he obviously forgot about the fact that angel blades can kill almost anything; including angels. Including archangels._

_Then again, maybe his Father didn't forget. He watched his eldest sons fight, watched and ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into the Cage, and, after all, abandoned everyone he had ever created. If that wasn't sadist, then Gabriel didn't know what was._

_All of that leads to the question of if He, the Father, created somewhere for the angels to go when they died. Grace was a form of energy, surely it couldn't just disappear? _

_Before he could come to a conclusion, Gabriel's mind 'un-settled' and came forward, and with a sharp movement he sat upwards, his eyes flying open as he gasped in the air, then started coughing. He felt… human, for a few seconds, with his dry throat and aching muscles, but suddenly his Grace rushed through him, not unlike how a human would feel after a shock with adrenaline in their body. It raced around, and for a moment he panicked, worrying that his wings could not be counted part of him as they had previously had no Grace in them; and wings needed Grace to exist in the way that they do. But, fortunately, he felt his wings – spiritually, not physically – as Grace then moved through them, and instinctively he shifted them to the realm they usually resided in, invisible, but able to be seen by certain entities. Angels where able to see wings, and Gabriel was comforted by the sight of his own, as he sat in a dusty room where he thought he had died._

_As it was, Gabriel quickly checked his body, patting it down and he felt his clothes perfectly intact, as if he wasn't brutally stabbed by one of his three older brothers. Perhaps he would have wondered if he had imagined it all, but the black markings on the floor showed just how real it was, and so, spreading his hawk-like broad wings, Gabriel separated his feathers and spread them, stalling for a moment as he felt the delicious feeling of air rushing through them, and took off away from the place._

_His first thought would have been to how he survived, but as he felt someone calling him, someone's call he hasn't felt for decades, centuries, two millennium, he knew that already, and so stiffened his jaw in preparation of seeing Him once more. He needed an explanation, and perhaps Michael's chew toy had a point. Gabriel needed to stand up to his family._

**Chapter One**

With a flash of light, Samantha Manson caught a picture of Daniel Fenton looking displeased at the situation he found himself in, holding a white jumpsuit with black hands and feet. Despite the fact that Daniel – or rather Danny – hadn't acknowledged her unusually cheerful 'smile!' didn't put her down in the least, as she then observed the image. With white flashes fading in front of his eyes from the bright light, Danny shook it off; Sam had done this many times, as she went through an interest of photography, stating that 'it helps people observe the obvious beauty of nature, which people often ignore in favour of technology', which was usually followed by a glare at Tucker.

"Okay," Danny started, "I've shown you the portal. Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute, besides, they say it doesn't work anyway…" Sam shook her head at Danny, impatient, but determined, with a smile on her face, to get Danny more interested in the portal. And to make him go in it; it was _his_ portal, in his own house anyway, after all. Besides, Sam was too busy taking pictures to go in it, and Tucker was being a downer.

Perhaps Danny's refusal to go in – yet – had something to do with his previous fear – or 'dislike', as Danny called it – of ghosts. The dislike was sourced from his parent's insistence of their existence, and perhaps from the mutated food that had tried to eat Danny when he was younger. Whatever it was, Sam only wanted Danny to get over it.

And also, Ghosts were currently interesting.

In response to Danny's question, Sam strolled out to just outside the portal. "Come on Danny, a _Ghost Zone_? Aren't you curious? You gotta check it out." Danny stopped for a second, not sure what to do next, but eventually he relented and stood beside her.  
"You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" With a now enthusiastic approach to the portal, he put on the white suit, zipping it up tight. The suit made him look taller, or perhaps thinner, though slightly more awkward, as he prepared to step into the portal, before being stopped by Sam.  
"Hang on," Sam sighed exasperatedly, as she came up to Danny and ripped of the sticker of his father's head of his suit. "You can't go walking in with _that_ on your chest," she pointed to the sticker.

When that was over and done with, Danny turned to the portal, not noticing, as nobody had, that the ecto-filtrater held a whitish grey misty substance in the purifier tube at the side, where it usually held the glowing green ecto purifier.

Walking inside nervously, Danny, dressed up in white and black, turned to shades of blue; his raven hair tinted cerulean and his eyes glowing brighter in the face of the neon blue lighting from the electrical patterns decorating the sides of the portal. The ominous lighting seemed to hint at what was to come as Danny, looking down to avoid tripping over the mess of wires underneath his feet, rested his hand on the 'On' button on his side.

For Danny, everything was a messed up, painful blur of turquoise, toxic-ectoplasmic green and a very light, pure bluish-white.

For the two humans and one invisible angel outside, a ringing scream echoed in their ears.

Author's Note:

I personally dislike reading long notes so I'll try to make this short.

-DP ghosts are slightly changed to fit in the supernatural world, but it isn't that much and Amity ghost are still different then the usual ghosts everywhere else in this story.  
-This will include Danny with wings (until he learns to hide them). This story is my excuse for winged!Danny.  
-My updates will **never** be regular.  
-This takes place around late season 9 in supernatural, but some details and plots in season 9 have been rearranged or deleted. Hope you don't mind. Dean still has the mark of cain, Sam is still annoyed at Dean, and Cass is spelled like Cass and has his bunch of stalkers/followers.

Unbeta-ed

Constructive criticism is a yes, notifying me on spelling mistakes is a yes, flames is a no. Thank for reading so very much!

I'll put a question at the end of each chapter to get your thoughts about it, but feel free to ignore it!

What do you think Gabriel has done/What do you think he was told to do?


	2. The New

When the bright flash went off, and Danny's agonized yell was heard, the two kids – for Gabriel had left guiltily as soon as it started – would have tried to get to Danny had they been able to see. The light show didn't last that long, however, though after the taunt, tension filled ten seconds were over, Sam and Tucker stood stock still, before running over to him, calling his name, concerned and worried.

Then they stopped.

He, Danny – was it Danny? – stumbled out. He was gasping, his hair standing up. Skin flushed and angry red, burned. His hazmat suit seemed to be reversed in its colours. His hair was white, his eyes bright toxic green, and his body, his _whole_ _body_, was _flickering_, in and out of sight.  
"Sah-sam. Tuck-er" He rasped out, looking desperately at them as he collapsed onto his knees roughly. The slap of his hands as he fell onto all fours startled them out of their reverie, and they nervously ran to him.  
"Danny?" Sam asked warily, but the empty, desolate feeling in her stomach made her reach out to her fallen friend even though her mind was slightly – only slightly, she said to herself – frightened of the strange appearance. As she touched his skin she shivered violently, partly from the icy cold that rushed from him and into her, and also as a chill from the realization that this _was_ happening. It wasn't a dream, and it didn't seem to be a hallucination. Danny seemed really, maybe seriously hurt, and possibly permanently changed. _She_ had done this. Shehad _hurt_ Danny.

Tucker distracted Sam from her depressing thoughts by sitting on his heels on Danny's other side as Danny's eyes drooped.  
"Danny, Danny! Come on dude!" Tucker said, putting a shaking hand on Danny's back in a feeble way to support him.  
"Tucker, help me." Sam decided that something needed to be done, no matter what she was feeling, and put an arm around Danny's nearest arm to her, and when Tucker saw what she was trying to do, he helped to pull Danny up, the boy in question slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings. When they managed to get Danny on his feet, but slouched over, they tried to help him to stand up fully, but stopped when he yelled. At the sharp noise, both Sam and Tucker flinched, but got nearer subconsciously in order to help their friend and Sam knelt in order for her to be at Danny's folded over height.  
"What's wrong Danny?" Danny's now whitish-silver hair drifted over his closed eyes, tight from tension, but Sam tried to ignore the colour, and also tried to ignore the eerie light that she now realized was emanating from him.  
"My back. It feels like something… like something has-" Danny stopped talking as he tried to straighten up again, but gritted his teeth as if to redundantly try to stop the pained noises he was making.  
"His back? Sam, we need to get someone! What if it's something to do with his spine?" Tucker panicked, gulping. He was also struggling to support Danny, now that Danny was on his feet and Sam was on the ground, and with the help of the female girl, they got him to kneel on the floor, slouching abnormally. Over Danny's cries of 'I'm fine' and 'No need to get anyone', Sam replied;  
"I don't… I'm not sure…" The usually confident teen stuttered, "But with him like- like _this_, we can't, right?" With this Danny suddenly stopped trying to convince them not to get anyone and, after a few moments as Sam now realized what she said, asked firmly,  
"Like _what_, Sam?" Danny slowly stopped slouching, and a few long seconds later he was more or less sitting up normally, resting his hands on his knees. "Sam?" he questioned, a few moments later, more hesitantly. When Sam wouldn't meet his eyes, he looked to Tucker, who was looking at him concerned. However Danny had no need to ask him what was wrong because he then noticed how his hair was white. _White_. Scrambling upwards, wincing, Danny leaned on Sam as she got up with him to make sure he got up without falling. "Mirror, I need a mirror! Please," he asked and stumbled forward.

Danny was upstairs ten minutes later, as walking up the stairs was hard with whatever it was that was wrong with his back. When Tucker had cautiously asked why he was hurting so bad with it earlier on, but could cope with it now, Danny replied that while the pain didn't go away, it slowly got more bearable, more normal. It felt like his entire back was bruised, and something was pushing at it, but pushing on it from inside. Was it his muscles?

There was a mirror in his bathroom and he was walking more or less normally towards the room, with Sam and Tucker followed him quietly. Now that Danny wasn't in any danger, nothing tempered the seemingly irrational fear that now sprouted up in their chests whenever they looked at him. They shivered; the house felt like it had become cooler, and they all had a clear presumption on why.

When Danny stood in front of a mirror, he was more than shocked, and his mind blanked on him. It wasn't him, Danny tried to convince himself. A sick taste was in the back of his mouth as his stomach turned. It didn't feel normal, in the same way it didn't feel wrong.

He was changed. He felt different, underneath the negative emotions like confusion and denial, he felt different. Stronger, maybe. Confident? He didn't want to feel it, whatever it was. When he first saw himself he disappeared quickly and then appeared, once, twice, like an old light flickering.

When he stopped the strange erratic flickering, Danny was entranced by his eyes, which were glowing even more fiercely than his body was. And there were white rings around his pupils, hard to see against the toxic green, but there, like a white fire was lit behind his eyes. He was also captivated by the mirror, and put his hand on it as he leaned closer, observing it as much as his body.

"You were quite red from the portal. Burnt. But it's gone now." Danny was shocked out of his stupor, but he didn't show it much, other than leaning back and clenching his hands together. He suddenly gained a poker face? He wasn't sure he liked this change of personality. It didn't feel like him. He could see them now in the mirror, the goth girl sitting on the bathtubs edge, and the red beret wearing male leaning against the wall. He could see them confused on what to feel themselves. But they both looked at him, and at the assured eye contact, the first one after the accident which was held longer then a glimpse, he knew that they were certainly his best friends – if they were any less, they wouldn't have helped him or stuck with him like _this_ – he felt a bit more like himself. With an outwards sigh, it felt as if he was expelling all the strange emotions and the unusual feelings, and he was himself again, a light that lit up the bathroom symbolizing his change from whatever-he-was to clearly human. Suddenly feeling weak once more, he turned around and leaned, exhausted, against the mirror, and looked at Sam and Tucker, who looked relieved, especially Sam. Danny knew why.

"It wasn't your fault Sam. Whatever it was… you didn't know."

Authors Note:

I did not expect to update this quickly. Not at all. But I guess that is what reviews do to me ^^

As it is, I'm going to post these as soon as I have finished a chap, as I have no idea when I will have the time to post one next.

As a question, are you OK with this length of chapters or should I make it longer?  
These chapters are just under 1300 words, but I think I can get it up around 2000 but it will mean it will take longer to update. What do you want?


End file.
